Dropped On In
by crazzie-bunnies24
Summary: Two girls get dropped into the jedi council room and find that they have a strong connection in the force. Find out what else happens and their fun adventure. Review and give ideas if you want. If you want to be part of this story then put in review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been REALLY behind on my other stories and I will get back to them soon so keep looking but this had to be written and this goes out to my good friend Jenica. Lol You know who you are and thanks for sparking this idea for me. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING of Star Wars but the plot and the OC characters. So there ^-^.**

**Dropped On In**

**By Crazzie-bunnies24**

"Yes almost time for school to be out." Lyra kept looking at the big clock that was in front of classroom of her math class. Lyra wasn't a normal girl by any means, she was a tomboy who hung out with boys and some girls. She wasn't a girlie girl and was proud of it.

Five minutes till three p.m., she turned in her work and shoved all her stuff in her backpack and waited for the bell to ring. TICK,TICK,TICK,TICK

**RING!**

Lyra jumped out of her desk and ran out the door and through the hall to the buses. She didn't see the strange looks that went her way because she had a Cheshire cat smile on and running at full speed. If she did see them it wouldn't damped her mood or excitement.

The reason for all of this excitement was that she got to go online and chat with her best friend Jenica and play Star Wars games all day because she didn't have school the next day since it was Friday.

Sitting in the back of the bus with her headphones listen her favorite band Three Days Grace, Lyra kept to her self and thinking of what she would do at home, ignoring all the rowdy kids that were talking loud. Lyra was thought to be different not only because of her name but how she acted. She acted more mature than her fellow classmates and was an avid Star Wars fan just to name a couple.

"Come on Jenica hurry up get online already you don't live that far from school." She was saying while warming up a hot pocket. Getting a juice box and apple out of the frig, she ran up stairs and checked again for her friend. Then, Bling!

Jenica:Hey!

Lyra:HI!

Jenica:^-^ so how you doing?

Lyra:good thanks for asking. U?

Jenica:good. I can't wait for the next episode of clone wars!

Lyra:I know I can't

Jenica:Haha ^-^

Lyria:hey who is your fav character?

Jenica:u know who. Its Ahsoka and Anakin!

Lyra:hahaha I know just had to make sure. U know mine?

Jenica:Of. Course! Its Plo Koon and Mace Windu.U tell me all the time.

Lyra:OK, OK! I get it no more hey what if we were sucked into clone wars?

Jenica:It would be soooo COOL! But too bad we can't

Lyra:I know

There was a storm that was brewing outside and was getting worst every hour but to the girls it did not matter. It was two hours into their conversation and play games together that the storm was starting to take a toll on the electricity. It made both the girls monitors to flicker and blink but both of them just ignored it and kept on playing. Then the electricity cut out and all was black.

"Awww, man! Now I have go look for my flashlight," groaned Lyra.

After digging around for a bit in her side table, she finally found it. Setting it down on her desk she sat there sipping her second juice box waiting for the lights to come back on. Then ten minutes later, everything came back on and her computer reloaded again. She was just about to check her email and connect to Jenica again when everything went blank on screen.

"Nooo! Damn it! I thought it was working again. Hmmm, maybe I should see if the wires are all connected." Making sure that everything was fine she turned her computer off then on again. When it came on again the screen had a swirly purple glow to it and then CRASH! Her window blew open and a strange wind whirled around her faster and faster till she was wrapped in a black cloud.

The black cloud was then pulled out through the window then vanished with a flash of lightning was gone. Lyra felt herself float up then feeling sleepy and then next she blackness. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one.

**Review! will continue if i get two good reviews. I will give out ewok cookies!  
**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know I've been gone in like forever but now I have come back. XD I want to send a BIG Thank You to all those who have reviewed, put this on alert and PM me. :) **

**If you want another chapter of this story, then all you need to do is leave me a PM. I'll try not to be gone for sooo long. Ok now the rest is up to you :) **


End file.
